I Wasn't Even Sleeping
by Beyond hope of salvation
Summary: "Er, Roxas?" The raven haired male had expected the blond to have woken up by now but the 'thing' that was brushing against his leg told him otherwise. VaniRoku. AU.


**Warning: This is the writers first attempt at yaoi and especially with attempting to keep both Roxas and Vanitas in character. **

**Pairing: VaniRoku ( Vanitas x Roxas. )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. **

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay..."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just sleep."

A sigh was heard, probably from the distraught blond on the left before his body turned, laying on his right side and letting his eyes close. The raven haired male to his right snorted, watching in dry amusement before his own eyes fluttered to a close. He wasn't sleeping in a bed with another male, he wouldn't even class the blond as another man. He was a boy in his opinion, a boy that had just been kicked out of his own house for doing god knows what. The blond wasn't very open with anybody and Vanitas never really attempted to gather information. The blond, who by now was named 'Roxas', was a lost cause for him. He was a small fellow, angst building up his entire structure. He wasn't lively, he kept himself closed like a book and though this was a bipolar opposite to that of Vanitas, the male who knew everything about everyone, he never even attempted to break this blond. There was no point in trying.

The blond was right now, however, staying at **his **house in **his **bed under **his **covers. Not many people got the luxury of doing so, other than the few girls who threw themselves at his feet, but even then, being allowed in his bed was a one percent chance out of a hundred. Perhaps this devil just felt generous for once; the blond did seem in a poor state when he found him dwelling down the streets. Maybe more than just your typical argument happened at the Strife house than night. Ventus had told him that Roxas never had a close connection with his parents and would often leave the night to stay at his friends house, Axel. Vanitas himself didn't have much of an opinion on the red headed pyro and it was going to stay that way.

Turning onto his own side, back facing the blonds own, the raven haired devil let himself relax into the covers. It was only going to be one night of somebody else staying in his bed. Only one night and knowing the blond, he probably would have vanished by dawn.

….

It wasn't long before he woke, feeling positively warmer than he previous felt. He blinked, looking downwards at the blond spikes that blocked his vision. This wasn't right... And that little groan that was heard was especially not right. He frowned, his mind finally taking in the fact that his little bed sharer was now wrapped tightly in his arms; snuggling against his chest even.

He wasn't good with closeness, never has and never will be. The only time he was 'close' to somebody was when they were engaged in sexual activities, and even then he wouldn't allow that person the pleasure of hugging him afterwards. So to say in the least, this was just plain awkward. Especially since the little blond had a warm glow to him, it was almost relaxing...

No. He wasn't going to cave in. Not now and not ever.

Shaking his head, the male lent up, examining the blonds features. As adorable as he looked at this particular moment, and the male was certainly going to hurt himself for thinking such a thing later, he didn't want himself to get too cosy.

"Hey, Roxas." He nudged the male but received no reply. Sighing, he attempted a few more times but was met with a dead end result. It was almost pathetic to see himself fail in such a way; the task was rather simple. Wake up the blond, kick him to the far side of the bed and sleep. Everybody is happy but no, this kid just had to be testing his patience.

So he attempted again.

And again...

And again...

But still came back with the same results. Sighing for what may have been the fifth time, the male collapsed back on the bed, hoping to alert the blond male but yet again, he received nothing. He was tempted to shove him off himself, demand his own personal space but he decided against it. He wasn't too sure on that one, perhaps he may have felt like an asshole afterwards; he knew he would look like one, but why was this blondie here walking over him in a sense?

He growled inwardly. He could hear the teasing now, people chanting how big boy Vanitas was turning soft. He didn't like that. He liked looking like the bad guy; the one that got into fights; the one that girls swooned at; the one that gave no fucks. But no, here he was, letting himself be cuddled by the unconscious male to his left. They may live near by, but that certainly did not mean they were friends. He may have gotten along with the blonds older cousin but that meant **nothing **with their relationship. They have talked on occasions, maybe had a few laughs, but there was nothing else there. They were acquaintances at the least and even that was tugging at his chain.

He paused, feeling the blond move by his side. "Er, Roxas?" The raven haired male had expected the blond to have woken up by now but the 'thing' that was brushing against his leg told him otherwise. He looked downwards, pulling the cover up and gawked at the sight, placing the cover down before a smirk formed on his face.

It appeared that little Roxy was having a rather erotic dream. Should he be kind enough to let the blond sleep or should he wake him up? Decisions, decisions, decisions and Vanitas certainly was not good at those. He would always choose the most cruellest yet amusing option. So opening his mouth, he went to shout the males name but was stopped when the male clutched tighter onto him.

"Van...itas..."

He almost deadpanned at that. Was the blond... dreaming about him? Well, some of it didn't surprise him; he was drop dead gorgeous after all, but still, this was pure gold now. He wondered if this was the boys first wet dream and if this wasn't the only first dream he had about him. He must admit, it was rather flattering and even boosted his ego a bit – which was already abnormally high for a 17 year old and he was even somewhat surprised that a **boy **dreamt about him. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't looked at a boy in more than one way before, but he was usually envied by them, not lusted after.

Another gasp left the blonds mouth and Vanitas had to bite his lip from the chuckles that wanted to emit. His amusement only increased when the blond grinded himself against his thigh, awfully close to his own crotch. His eyes locked onto the over heated blood that raised in the males cheeks, the way his mouth was partly open, moist around the lips and rising in his chest...

Why did the blond look so delicious right now?

He shook his head. Bad thinking Vanitas, bad thinking. Taking advantage of the blond wouldn't be the smartest idea, no matter how badly both of them wanted it. He wasn't too sure on what brought his sudden craving for the blond, but he told himself to back of almost instantly. He didn't do this stuff with boys because he hadn't done it before. Sure, he may have thought about it, but that doesn't naturally assume that he will, and making it even more problematic was that this little blond looked identical to his best friend, or close to a best friend, Ventus. That didn't mean he wanted to screw Ventus, right?

Right...

His mind was telling him different at the moment but he decided to ignore it, his body edging closer to the blonds unconsciously. It wasn't until the blond grinded against him again, this time their crotches touching, did Vanitas finally snap back to reality. He blinked. The touch hadn't been that pleasant, yet it wasn't unnerving neither. He mainly felt the fabric of his boxers rub against his own member and he had to question if this was what he wanted at the moment. Then there included the fact that the blond was still asleep, most likely obvious to the environment around him.

Debating for one final moment, the raven haired male decided to have his fun. Roxas would want it, he knew it and he certainly was not letting an opportunity like this pass, so leaning up further, the male crawled on top of the blond, pinning his arms down. He wasn't as surprised to find the blond was still asleep, he was getting use to this fact now and was definitely going to use it to his advantage.

…. This wasn't going to be classed as rape, right?

No, of course it wasn't. A little dry humping here and there was healthy for a boys mind... or so Vanitas told himself. But anyway, this little blondie here was obviously begging for it. His face had grew hotter over the few seconds and it was surprising he wasn't at his moaning stage yet.

Well, Vanitas was curious if the male was a moaner. In his sleep, maybe not, but whilst awake? He grinned. He hoped the male would wake up during this, just so he could see his reaction. See the way the blond would flush, stutter in embarrassment and then attempt to cover up the humiliation that had formed in his boxers.

… He was pretty sadistic at times, he would admit that much.

So what should he do first then, hm?

Looking downwards, the blonds face now faced his own. His lips were still partly open, light pants emitting from his mouth so the male guessed that he was during the 'climax' of his dream then. He surely did wonder what the dream was about, however. Pushing that thought aside, he positioned his body so it lay over the males, yet no skin, not even clothing was touching. He placed his elbows by the latter's head, his face mere inches away, but he refused to touch the males lips. He was going to have 'fun' before he got to that stage first. He wasn't the kissing kind anyway.

Shifting his hips slightly he thrusted them downwards, pausing as they brushed against the males own. No pleasure was there yet, but the feeling of the males organ rubbing against his own, even if their boxers were in the way, still caused him to shudder slightly. So he tried again, and again, and again until a light pant left his lips.

He was growing hard already and the little moans that were finally escaping the blonds mouth was certainly helping in his arousal. He wasn't all surprised that the blond hadn't woken up yet; he was sure that the little devil may be just pretending to sleep, but at the moment, he gave no fucks.

So he grinded his hips against the blonds again, feeling the material of his boxers brush against his now harden member and that of Roxas' own. He growled lowly in the back of his throat, his eyes locked on the blonds face. He was just... so delicious now, the flustered cheeks, slight moist around his lips, husky breath. If the boy was awake right now, he'd take him right here and there. No questions needed or asked. He would take what was **his.**

Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Since when was he becoming possessive? This was just a dry humping feast. There should be no feelings brought into this matter, only lust and envy for those who wished they could be in either of the boys places. Vanitas knew from that moment that he better keep this strictly at that.

Shaking his head, he thrusted downwards again, his arms becoming unstable from the pressure and he collapsed. Not literally, but his body was now directly covered over the blonds. He could feel the males heart pumping loudly, his chest rising and falling at an abnormally rate. His body was shaking, almost unconsciously grinding back and the moans. Oh, those moans. They were growing louder, almost as if the male was awake, but he wasn't.

So he grinded again, feeling their members tangle next to one another, another pant leaving their lips. Sweat was already building up at his back. Not enough to leak but enough to rise his blood temperature, make it look as if he was flustered and definitely to leave him hot and bothered. The boxers didn't matter at the moment; he could practically feel the males own member through the thin material and it was driving him insane.

"A-agh... Roxas.." He swallowed thickly, his forehead resting against the males own, eyes closing as he shivered at the delightful pleasure. His thrusts grew in greater strength, feeling the male beneath him splutter and moan, their lips almost brushing. Yet, the raven haired male moved his chin inwards, so no accident would happen with their lips as he carried on with his activities.

The blond returned his whimper, hands gripping the males upper arms, nails digging into flesh. Vanitas didn't care of this, nor cared when the males legs wrapped around his waist, deepening the connection they had with each other. His eyes were still closed, mouth partly opened as he groaned, grunted and even moaned at times. The pleasure was increasing dramatically, his boxers catching against his member which only caused more sparks of pleasure in their little fun.

"Vanitas... n-ngh.." The moans which started of quiet were now growing louder by the second. The supposedly unconscious male grinded his hips back, back arching from the pleasure than ran through his body. "A-agh... N-ngh.." His moans became more frantic, twisting and tangling with the latter's own above him.

Vanitas groaned, licking his lips as his thrusts now became more rough, growing closer towards the edge. Right now, he wanted the male to be awake, just so the blond could claw at his back, beg for more and he would return it, going at a much more teasing pace, however. He hadn't even noticed that the male was now reacting to his treatment and here you thought the nails in his arms would prove otherwise.

"F-fuck.. Roxas..." The male grunted, feeling his climax burn at the pit of his stomach. He was lost in the lust that surrounded them, eventually feeling blond practically scream out his name as he climaxed. Vanitas followed shortly after, chest grinding against the males, nipples rubbing against each others in his last thrust.

His forehead leant against the males, giving a few husky pants, his climax dying down along with his heart rate. He blinked, finally seeing the outside world again and letting a smirk grace his lips, watching as the blond before him woke up.

"H-huh...?" The blond tilted his head, looking around the males head, avoiding eye-contact before he had no choice but to look into the amber eyes, cheeks flushed and saliva leaking from his mouth. He looked so innocent, so adorable in such a light. His pants were slowly dying down, lips brushing against the males own as their faces remanded awfully close.

"Care to tell me about that dream of yours, _Roxy_?" Came the flirtatious reply from the male who was **still **above him. The blond looked away, a light blush on his cheeks, refusing to let anything spill. Though on the outside he looked flustered, embarrassed even, he was secretly grinning on the inside, knowing something the male didn't and here he was going to spill it...

"What dream? I wasn't even sleeping."

* * *

><p><strong>Please no flames and excuse both my grammar and spelling mistakes. They are terrible, I know. ;_; <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, however! VaniRoku needs to be a bigger pairing in my opinion. [Nod nod.]**

**I also want to thank my friend Beth for helping me start of this story. I suck at opening sentences and paragraphs. Nuu. **


End file.
